The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Current total joint replacement implants for the wrist require removing large sections of bone and soft tissues due to the large size of the implants. Current implants also require bone purchase or bone cement for stability. Further, implantation of current wrist implants requires making large incisions in the patient to provide the surgeon with the access required to ensure proper alignment of the implants.
Consequently, patients can experience long operating room times, lengthy recovery, and reduced mobility. Revision surgeries are challenging because substantial bone has been removed, and there may not be a salvage procedure other than fusion of the joint. Partial wrist replacements still require bone removal and soft tissue damage during surgery, leading to joint instability and few revision options.
Thus, there is a need for an implant system that treats all or a portion of the joint surface with minimal damage to bone or soft tissues, yet is mechanically stable and secure to the bone.